


I'm yours

by Lexa1223



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Cheryl Blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa1223/pseuds/Lexa1223
Summary: Cheryl and Toni talk about what happened and what means for them in the future. Toni tells Cheryl how she went from Gucci Channel to the 99 cent store in a week. #sorry not sorry. I'm ignoring everything from the last episode because I hate a sad Cheryl.





	I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> third person POV

"Your the one I choose Cheryl, you and no one else" Toni says looking deep into cheryl eyes wet with unshed tears. Holding her close making sure cheryl knows this isn't a dream and this is reailty.

"I choose you too Toni always and forever. I'm sorry for everything that I've done, I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that TT. It was immature of me and very much like the old Cheryl." Cheryl looks up at Toni with grief and sadness in her eyes. "if you actually left Riverdale High I don't know how I would survive without seeing your facing everyday. Even if we stayed broken up at least I could be mean to you and I would have your attention."

"Babe thats not healthy. I love HBIC you, I find her incredibly sexy. Just not whens its aimed at me, then shes scary" Toni smiles while Cheryl laughs. "I think you need to see a therapist my love, you need some healthy coping distractions." Cheryl nods at this, because Toni's right. Toni didn't leave because she knows how Cheryl acts, but senior year is almost over and she can't continue to do this in college. Toni is going to have her own friend, just like Cheryl will have her own. They wont get to be together 24/7 and she knows this but she just loves toni so much its overwhelming at times.

"Your right TT and Nana Rose has some great therapist so tomorrow I'll talk to her to get the numbers and set up an appointment"

"Good I'm proud of you babe, cause I love you Cheryl and I want us to work. I want us, I want you. But we need to communicate and not walk out on each other." Cheryl nods at this and moves over so toni can fully join her on the bed so they can talk.

"TT can i start?" Cheryl ask timidly.

"Of course babe" Toni starts playing with the ends of Cheryl hair. Cheryl smiles and relaxes.

"I told you how i felt you slipping away and I didn't want to lose you like i lost JJ and i know you wont actually die TT but when i saw you would rather be with the poisons than spend time with me it was like you were disapparing from my life and that thought scared me. Because the truth is that I didn't know love like this exist Toni, i mean we read about true loves and fairytails when we're kids, but then you entered my life. You are the reason why people dont fear me at school anymore and why i smile. You turned out to be my true love. But then I messed it all up when the hobo wanna be king told us to stop all crimnal activity. I didn't think he would actually kick us out TT, and I should've fought for you to stay with the serpents because thats your legacy and your family and you lost it all because of me and I'm so sorry for that Toni. Then the whole thing with me outting Moose happened and that wasn't right of me to do and i really listened to you, and thats when I met Peaches and I decided to start a gang so you would feel like you would have family again. I didn't want to actually hurt Sweets and Fangs they're like brothers to me and you. But then they started being sexist pigs and I couldn't stand it. I know why you yelled at me that night and I don't blame you, yes it hurt because that was the second time you've raised your voice at me but i knew i was being reckless with your gang. Then you took that job with Verionca and started going out without inviting me place..it was like you forgot all about me. You never kissed me at school anymore, or held my hand, or told me you loved me. Little things like that i couldn't live without, so I booked that ski trip for us for spring break and you never even told me you had plans. Then you just left and all i kept thinking is that you were neve going to tell me about your spring break trip and you were just going to leave. Then i went down to Pops and saw you being happy and carefree. And it hurt because I can't remember the last time you were that carefree with me or that happy. So I decided to seduce you by casing the place like how we used to do. I was never going to rob Verionca, she has worked to hard for this place. I just needed you alone where i can prove to you that I love you. And it worked out, we so happy and it felt like old times. Until we started talking, and you said that us moving in together was too soon and too fast. That scared me Toni, it sounded like you regret ever being with me and that you didn't want me anymore and yes i lashed out and left because i would rather dump you than you dump me because if you dumped me then it would be like you didn't love, while if I dumped you i would be doing it to protect my heart. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you TT."

Toni listens to all of Cheryl explaination and grimeces when she realizes she treated Cheryl like crap. She moves from playing with Cheryl hair to playing with hands during Cheryl talk. When Cheryl is done, she softly pulls her in by the back of her neck and kisses her passionately. Cheryl moans softly and tangles her hands in Toni hair pulling her in closer. Toni pulls away sowly tugging on cheryl bottom lip, before pulling away fully and looking at cheryl like shes the reason the sun rises. Because lets face it to Toni, Cheryl really is the reason the Sun and Moon rise.

"Not that I'm complaining because I'm not but what was that for TT"

"Because I didn't even realize how much I've been hurting you Cheryl, I didn't notice that I stopped doing those things with you. And I can't blame you for what Jughead did Cheryl. My family could've fought for me to stay, FP including and non of them did. They let me go. And I'm glad you apoligized for your actions babe, and I loved that you wnated to start a new family with me. And i shouldn't have yelled at you Cheryl, justified or not. You're my girlfriend i shouldn't be yelling at you like your lesser than me, i let the power go to my head a little and never say this but Pea and Fangs told me what they said to you and the girls so they had it coming. Its' not just my gang cheryl it's our gang. You started it for us so we can have a new family. I should've consulted you when verionca offered me and the girls the job. I treated you like crap honestly, I never invited you places because i didn't think you would enjoy getting a little dirty and messy. Which is ridiculous considering our summer road trip, we weren't exactly staying in fancy hotels. I have no excuse to make Cheryl, I just wanted to seperate our lives a little because we're always together, at school, at the house. It was like we merged together as this one hu,an instead of two different humans. About that Verionca thing, I am sorry about that babe. That night we had though babe was so good baby it felt like old times, and as much as i wanted to avoid talking I don't think that was the healthist thing to do."

"lt is your gang Toni, I don't want to be any part of it. Your the leader and your right we need seperate lives from each other. I mean if we stay together through college we'll live different lives so we might as well get used to it" Cheryl shrugs her shoulders while looking at toni.

"Well, well, well looks all grown up" toni smirks while cheryl smirks.

"Yeah yeah whatever TT, hey babe where have you been staying since you've moved out"

"I was staying with Peaches but I think I need to find a new place to stay."

"Why do you need to fine a new place babe, what happened" Toni startes to hesitate to answer because she doesn't want to upset cheryl but then she remembers they want to communicate more.

"Um yea actually, after you told me to leave the school I sort of went of the deep end and said fuck it and grabbed her and sweet pea and dragged them to the auditorium for a threesome and I was about to go through with it but then i heard your voice in the back of my head. So i yelled at them to stop and left them there naked." Cheryl stays quite and Toni looks at her with a curious expression.

"Babe um are you okay?"

"I'm going to kill that little bitch for touching you" cheryl gets ready to stand up but toni pushes her back down on the bed.

"cheryl no you can't kill her, i started it babe and i stopped it before anything could happen." Cheryl is still mad by this comment and you can tell by how shes looking at toni. With an evil glint in her eye but with a pout on her lips.

"Did you enjoy what you saw tt" cheryl ask scared of the answer.

"Honestly, you have me spoiled with all you sexy expensive lingere." Cheryl smirks at this.

"What did the green giant have on? 99 cent store bra and underwear" Toni laughs at this and looks at cheryl.

"Dont make fun of her babe not everyone can afford your clothes."

"Boo hoo" Cheryl smirks and i laugh at her.

"You're too much babe"

"Well you could always move back in, and no i dont mean into my bedroom, just into one of the spare. Until you figure everything out because i don't want you near that giant beanstock for a while" Toni rolls her eyes at cheryl comment but smiles anyway

"Its okay babe I can stay at the pembrook for the time being i have enough money." Toni kisses cheryl on the cheek and checks the time.

"Shit babe we gotta go we have to be at the school in an hour" Cheryl looks at toni and pouts

"Hey whats wrong baby" toni tilts cheryl head up so they're looking at each other.

"I just missed you so much TT and I don't want anything to change how we feel about each other."

"Nothings going to change that Cheryl I promise. I love you always and forever baby girl. I'm yours, just like how you're mine." Toni kisses cheryl deeply and holds her by the back of her neck. Cheryl pulls away and smiles looking into Toni eyes.

"I love you too Toni" Cheryl kisses toni one last time before watching her girlfriend leave for the second time from their once shared bedroom, but this time knowing everything will be okay between them.


End file.
